Quintavius Quire (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Kid Omega | Aliases = Quentin Quire, Phoenix | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly (Xavier Institute student body), , , , | Relatives = Unnamed foster parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = West Coast Avengers HQ, Venice, Los Angeles, California; formerly Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 129 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (dyed pink) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student, Shi'ar God, and teaching assistant | Education = Formerly high school classes at Xavier Institute | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Keron Grant | First = New X-Men Vol 1 134 | Quotation = You've always encouraged us to dream... I just wondered what would happen if one of us had a dream you didn't like? | Speaker = Quentin Quire | QuoteSource = New X-Men Vol 1 135 | HistoryText = Xavier Institute Quintavius "Quentin" Quirinius Quire joined the student body of the Xavier Institute after Professor X's return from averting a war with Genosha and the rebuilding of the X-Mansion. He immediately stood out as a brilliant intellectual and quickly became Xavier's prize pupil, though the extent and type of his mutant abilities were never clearly defined. Quire appeared to be a very powerful telepath, and the Stepford Cuckoos described him as having a 'see-through mind', but he was not necessarily limited to that. Quentin often hung out with Glob Herman, and had a crush on Sophie, one of the Stepford Cuckoos. However, something about Quire disturbed the Cuckoos, though Emma Frost dismissed it as academic rivalry. While a student at Xavier's, Quire invented the anti-gravity floats for Martha Johansson's brain canister, and exposed the charisma-powered Slick's true, ugly body to the other students. On his birthday, Quentin received a call from his parents, who told him he was adopted. This seemed to destabilize him and he went to town, getting a haircut reminiscent of Bolivar Trask's depiction of a mutant overlord, from a newspaper that was published the day Quire was born. Quire also seemed to hop on the bandwagon calling for vengeance for the recently murdered mutant designer Jumbo Carnation, and took to wearing clothing based on the Trask-mutant overlord, which happened to be one of Jumbo's creations. He also debated with Professor X about the merits of the school's policies, wondering if Xavier would allow any dream other than his own to exist. Shortly afterwards, Quire and a group of like-minded students went into town wearing the Trask-overlord clothes, and Quire convinced them to overdose on the mutant drug Kick. They accosted a gang of humans in an alley and killed or maimed them all. When Herman asked what had happened to a human Quentin himself had murdered, Quire replied that he had carved his name across the man's mind. Later, back at the school, Xavier confronted the students about it, but Quire was not specifically implicated, though he did debate Xavier's outlawing of his gang's uniform and similar 'mutant anarchist' clothes at the school. Afterwards, Quentin and his gang went to a mutant tattooist, and had their arms marked with an Omega symbol over an X. Mere hours later, they hijacked a van and attacked U-Man Central, feeling that the U-Men were too dangerous to be left to their own devices. Returning to the school, the "Omega Gang" ambushed Professor X, knocking him out with a baseball bat and clamping his head in a thought-proofed helmet based on Magneto's designs that Quentin had found on the internet. The next day, the school's "Open Day" to parents and the media, Quire proclaimed to the public that it was "open season on humans" and started a riot. Some of the students joined Quire in protesting Xavier's' policies, but most of the damage was done by the Omegas themselves, until they were subdued by Cyclops, Emma Frost and Xorn. However, with Quire still guarding Professor X, the situation threatened to continue until the Stepford Cuckoos, led by Sophie, used Cerebra and a dose of Kick to boost their shared powers. They blasted through to the grounds and confronted Quire, mocking the 'excuse' that he was trying to please them, and blew him through a wall with a telepathic shock wave. Incorporeal State Quire was taken to the infirmary, where Henry McCoy tried to stabilize him, but his body was being burnt out by his own psionic energy. This was apparently the result of his overdoses of Kick, which caused a Secondary Mutation that changed his brain into faster-than-light energy, apparently putting him in telepathic contact with everyone on the planet simultaneously. Seeing that Quire was terminal, Professor X called for Xorn, who opened his helmet to expose Quire to his mini star-for-a-head, and Quire left the mortal plane. However, Quire was not truly dead, and remained in a semi-alive energy form in a containment unit on Beast's lab table. A few months later, when the Phoenix Force returned to Earth, it sensed Quire and investigated him, thinking he might be Jean Grey. Though the Phoenix passed Quire up, it shocked him back to consciousness and he reconstituted his body. Furthermore, he sought out and re-animated Sophie's corpse, but was unable to complete the process, so he set off to find the Phoenix Force so he could be with his love. Quire found the Phoenix, which had resurrected Jean Grey to attract Cyclops' attention, engaged in battle with the X-Men. Just prior to his arrival on the scene, the X-Men got the Phoenix to inhabit Emma Frost, Cyclops' then-current lover, and imprisoned both her and Scott inside a containment vessel. Quire arrived and broke the containment chamber open, releasing the Phoenix. Quentin then asked the Phoenix to resurrect Sophie, which she did. Sophie was still disgusted by him (and/or his actions) and chose to return to death. Quire broke down in anguish, and the Phoenix left him to his "sickness". Having spent too much of his energy, Quire apologized to the X-Men for his rash behavior and returned to his incorporeal state. He remained in the beaker in Beast's lab. Upon the mutants' arrival on the island nation Utopia, Quire began a plan to take control of the island's populace that went largely undetected, except by fellow jarred mutant Martha Johansson, who nearly sacrificed herself to stop him. Schism & Regenesis Quire was freed by Kade Kilgore who knew Quentin would do something stupid that will set off a new wave of anti-mutant sentiment. Which he did by making all the world-leaders at Cyclops's arms conference reveal their darkest secrets on live television. After that he returned to Utopia where Wolverine wanted to give him to Steve and Scott wanted him to be handled within the mutant community. When the Island was under attack by a giant Sentinel, Wolverine, who wanted to evacuate the island and then detonate it, was looking for the detonator but was mocked by Quire who thought Logan was going soft, because he wanted to run only for Logan hurt him as he was heard screaming. After the battle was won, sides were taken by everyone with the exception of Quire who was taken by force by Wolverine who knew if he stayed with Scott he would be locked away and that would turn him into an omega level monster. Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Wolverine convinced Captain America to free Quire from captivity and let him join the student body of the new Jean Grey School led by him as a way to reform Quentin. Quentin was forced into detention on the first day so he wouldn't cause problems while representatives from New York State Department of Education were evaluating the school. Quentin was later freed from detention by an attack from the Hellfire Club who sent Frankensteins to attack the school. After the staff took out the Frankensteins the Hellfire Club sent in their Krakoa, which was secretly under the school. Krakoa was later stopped after talking to Quentin and decided to join the X-Men and aid them against the Hellfire Club. Hellfire Academy After several members of the Jean Grey School defected to join the new Hellfire Academy, Quentin followed them, hoping to discover why Idie Okonkwo switched sides. After gaining entrance to the Hellfire Academy it was discovered that Quentin did not change allegiances, but was looking for Idie. This led to Quentin getting "detention", in which he was beaten, until Toad helped him escape his tormentors. While trying to escape, Quentin and Toad were confronted by the other students of the academy. Back at the Jean Grey School Quentin later returned to the school and eventually graduated, becoming a full-fledged X-Man (against his will). Soon after, on his birthday, his anger towards Logan and the others caused him to leave the school and join the Phoenix Corporation. Generation X and the Phoenix When Kitty Pryde relocated the X-Men to Central Park and the school was renamed to Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Quentin was forced to join in. He became part of Jubilee's team, consisting of Hindsight, Morph, Nature Girl, Bling! and Eye-Boy. When a mysterious shadow in Central Park started stealing mutants during the night, Quentin convinced his classmates to investigate. They found themselves face-to-face with Emplate, who was possessing his sister M's body at the time. After defeating the Rat King, Quentin convinced Benjamin and Nathaniel to join him for a night out where they sneaked into a villain-infested auction, in an attempt to destroy some Nano-Sentinels, all without getting caught by the auctioneer, Kade Kilgore. Having become fed up with people, Quentin decided to exile himself from society and live in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean with Krakoa taking shape of a small desert island. Quentin's little vacation was interrupted by Thor, who had been directed by Kid Gladiator and Warbird for help after a conflict with the Shi'ar escalated to a cosmic scale. Thor had been forced to compete against the Shi'ar gods K'ythri and Sharra in a contest to prove her godhood, and since they lost, they had conjured the Phoenix Force to have it lay waste to all of reality. Quentin psychically attacked the Phoenix, allowing Thor to access the White Hot Room and fight it. Quentin then used Thor's attacks as an opening to enter the White Hot Room himself and negotiate with the Phoenix. As a result of Quentin's proposition, the Phoenix allowed him to absorb a small portion of itself. In the end, K'ythri and Sharra were arrested and taken to Omnipotence City for their actions. Since the Shi'ar were left without their gods, the Phoenix-empowered Quentin was appointed as a substitute by Shadrak, so he became the Shi'ar's new god. He remained in Chandilar for a very short period of time to be worshiped until he decided to return to Earth. Quentin was contacted again by Jubilee and he ended involved in a fight against the possesed Monet. In a critical moment of the fight he sacrificed his fragment of the Phoenix to save Jubilee from dying in sunlight. This action cured her vampirism (a problem that afflicted Jubilee since the Curse of the Mutants) and restored her mutant powers. After that, Quentin rejoined the school and lost his power by a brieft amount of time. West Coast Avengers Quentin entered into a contract to film a reality television show about he and his team; however, he did not actually have a team. Serendipitously, he saw that Hawkeye was looking to reform the West Coast Avengers, and thus he moved to Venice and invited himself to join them in exchange for the reality show bankrolling the team's operations including renovations of the Hawkeye Investigations Office to accommodate the expanding roster. He later got into a fight with Gwenpool about him leaving towels on the ground but they were interrupted by giant Tigra's attack. Quentin offered to shut Tigra's brain down but was rejected because it would be too dangerous and was told to guard Clint instead. Tigra sent him flying when he was distracted complaining but was saved from crashing into a building by Gwenpool. Quentin proceeded to aid in evacuating citizens until B.R.O.D.O.K. drives Tigra away. Quentin, Gwen, Fuse and America were later tasked with watching over B.R.O.D.O.K. while the Hawkeye's investigate his A.I.M. base. While trying to decide on a movie Quentin and Gwenpool get in an intense argument that ended in them making out, grossing out the other Avengers present. The next morning, Quentin aided in the defense L.A. from B.R.O.D.O.K.'s monsters, this time with permission to cut lose. Throughout the battle, he served as a communication network for the team. Later, when he saved Gwenpool from falling to her death, his feelings for her confused him. He later freed Tigra from her feral state. In the end, he used his psychic powers to help revert and defeat M.O.D.O.K. During the teams battle with Gridlock, Quentin saved Gwenpool from getting hit by a falling car. In the evening when the team arrived at the Santa Monica Pier, Quentin and Gwenpool were trapped in the tunnel of love before getting electrocuted by Eel. | Powers = Quentin has been described as an [[Mutants Classification#Omega Level Mutants|'Omega Level Mutant']] and [[Mutants Classification#Omega Level Telepaths|'Omega Level Telepath/Telekinetic']] as well as a Psionic of Highest Order. Quentin has been described one of the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics and psions, vastly surpassing the abilities of all known telepaths, with the exception of Jean Grey. Therefore his abilities are almost unmatched. He was also an avatar of the Phoenix Force, and his future self was shown to be the eventual host of the Phoenix Force. For a time, due to his Secondary Mutation, Quentin had evolved into a non-corporeal life-form existing as a disembodied consciousness as his brain cells turned into faster than light energy that was in connection with every sentient being on the planet. Since he was freed from his container by Kade Kilgore, he stood in his physical form, finding his non-corporal one boring, and doesn't seem able to use the full-range of his abilities. He hasn't manifested these specific qualities since. Telepathy: Quentin is an Omega-Level telepath capable of using deep and subtle influence. Also capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. * Mental Manipulation: He has the ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perceptions, better judgement, wills and common sense. * Telepathic Tracking: He has enhanced psionic senses enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. * Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Mind Control: Quentin is capable of controlling the minds of others assuming they are within his physical presence. * Telepathic Illusions: He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. * Mental Paralysis: Quentin has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis * Mental Amnesia: He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. * Psionic Blasts: Quentin can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. * Absorb Information: He has the ability to quickly process, learn and store information via mental transference. * Psychic "Construct": Through sheer effort and concentration, Quentin may create a large "world" within his mind, complete with AI Driven scenarios and thousands of NPCs(non-playing characters; people controlled by AI), each with their own back story being ran simultaneously. By pulling people into the world, they'll enter a comatose-like state and should they posses one, will be taken over by a secondary personality, as was the case for Wolverine. The AI will feed off of the memories of anyone in the video-game-like world, making some things even unfamiliar to Quentin himself. After keeping the world formed for several days, he lost control due to his already disturbed psyche and no longer retained complete control over the world. * Astral Projection: He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. * Psionic Shotgun: Quentin recently learned to channel his mental energy as an astral energy shotgun construct which manifests the focused totality of his telepathic powers. A power he seemed to effortlessly manifest once he heard Elizabeth Braddock did the same with her psi-blade. Much as Psylocke's psi-blade it doesn't cause any external affects but deals direct mental damage leading to intense pain, unconsciousness or possibly death. ** Psionic Rocket Launcher: Quentin displayed a brief demonstration of his using his psionic powers to construct a rocket launcher. Telekinesis: Quentin is an Omega Level Telekinetic, and can manipulate objects and others at will, and project psychokinetic bolts. Quentin's telekinetic abilities are extremely powerful however, the uppermost limit of his telekinetic strength has yet to be seen. Quentin is also capable of ultra-fine tuned usage of it, being able to sense and manipulate matter and energy, even on a sub-atomic level, as he was able to re-integrate his own body and most of that of a decaying Sophie. However, his telekinetic abilities rival those of the most powerful villains and heroes such as Psylocke, Vulcan, Apocalypse etc. *'Flight:' Quentin is able to levitate himself to fly at supersonic speeds. *'Force Field:' Quentin is able generate impenetrable potent force fields around himself and others. *'Tactile Telekinesis:' Quentin is able to completely surround himself in a compact personal force field of telekinetic energy, protecting him from harm and physical damage such as bullets, energy blasts, etc. Psychic Intelligence: He possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, intuitively disable existing psychic phenomena and barriers that even other Omega level types such as Rachel Summers could not, and naturally shield him from psychic assaults. He thinks ten million brilliant thoughts per second. Psionic-Energy Mimicry (possibly): When Quentin was in the process of dying due to a combination of using the mutant enhancing drug kick, and a powerful psychic blast from the Stepford Cuckoos caused his mutation to evolve rapidly and saved his life, transforming into a non-corporeal life-form existing as a disembodied consciousness, made out of a form of psionic energy. He had some trouble at first holding this form when got to tired or worn out, but so far he is able to hold this form without trouble. | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: Quentin possess a brilliant mind rivalling some of the smartest people on the planet. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * While escaping from the Hellfire Academy, Quentin told Idie that he thinks he loves her. * Hope revealed that Quire sold fake I.D.s out of his dorm room. * X-Men editor Jordan D. White's personal interpretation of Kid Omega's shirts is that they're actually blank and he uses telepathy to make everyone see whatever slogan he comes up with. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} hu:Quentin Quire (616) Category:Dyed Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Mutant Intelligence Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Illusionists Category:Phoenix Force Category:Tattoos Category:Kick user Category:Utopians Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Omega Level Telepaths Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Severe Threats Category:Secondary Mutations Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Psionic Entities Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Shi'ar Gods Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Apotheosized Mortals